


The Appeal of Books

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	The Appeal of Books

**Title:** The Appeal of Books  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/) 's prompt #190: Flourish and Blotts  
 **Warning(s):** None that I am aware of.  
 **A/N:** Books can be quite arousing.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

The Appeal of Books

~

“Flourish and Blotts?” Harry sighed. “Hermione--”

“Seriously,” Hermione enthused. “This is Snape. I bet old parchment and vellum gets him going.”

“For our first date, though?”

She grinned. “Trust me. Invite him to meet you there. You’ll have fun.”

Muttering, Harry nevertheless followed her advice, and when he arrived, finding Severus in the Ancient Magic section, he smiled. Severus did look comfortable.

Harry sidled up beside him. “Found anything you like?” he asked, eyeing the book Severus was holding.

Severus, staring at Harry, whispered, “Indeed.”

After that, Harry definitely appreciated the appeal of books, and of snogging in the stacks.

~


End file.
